


Liddle Lamzy Divey - or - Care and Feeding of a Fashion Editor

by law_nerd



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd/pseuds/law_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the doe-eyed princess does not make it to happily ever after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liddle Lamzy Divey - or - Care and Feeding of a Fashion Editor

Miranda noticed the fawn-like beauty casting shyly admiring glances in her direction. Cutting the alluring young charmer from the flock of sycophantic ruminants crowding the elegant soiree was simple for a predator of Miranda's experience. Moments later, "Call me Bambi, everybody does" skittered with colt-like grace to the tree at the foot of the garden that Miranda had suggested for a rendezvous. Gazing about, the doe-eyed creature barely had chance to register that the dragon-lady she'd enticed was lady no more.

Miranda, the silver dragon, idly crunched a femur wondering why romantics believed her assignations ever ended otherwise than dinner.


End file.
